


Perhaps On Alpha Centauri

by fo4companionmusings, relatablepicsofrustyventure (fo4companionmusings)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crying, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, Mini, Mutual Pining, Pining, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/relatablepicsofrustyventure
Summary: An alternate take on the bandstand scene.





	Perhaps On Alpha Centauri

Aziraphale's eyes met Crowley's and his voice began to shake as he spoke. All of this was too much. He just wanted his books. He just wanted his crepes, his oysters. He wanted...

"There is no 'our side' anymore, Crowley. Not anymore. It's over." Azirphale instantly regretted the words when they fell from his lips and he planted his feet even further in to the wood, trying to ground himself. That didn't make sense. That wasn't how he felt, but why did he say it?

Crowley gave a little nod. "Right." He paused for just a brief bit. "Well then." 

"Have a nice doomsday."

The words left Crowley's lips and Aziraphale felt himself tearing up. He took a step forward, not wanting the demon to leave, but unable to vocalize, blinded by too many emotions all at once.

It was too much. It was all too much. The apocalypse, Crowley, Gabriel, Heaven. Tears fell down the more he thought. The more he thought about the world ending without Crowley by his side.

Then, he said it. "Please."

Crowley instantly turned around to face Aziraphale again. "What?"

Aziraphale stared at the ground, tears pouring down his face. His shoes had begun to change from a light brown, to a darker shade from their intensity. There were so many tears, that he no longer felt like an angel. He felt small and soft, like a human. 

"P..Please don't leave me. I don't want to die on this planet alone."

Crowley bounded over in two steps, stopping in front of the angel. He held his hands out, hovering them around Azirpahale, being strategic and careful as to not touch without the angel desiring him to.

"I..I-I can't. Crowley, I" 

Crowley hesitated again for a moment, but then pulled Aziraphale in to his arms, guiding the angel's face on to his neck.

This startled the angel, and he almost pulled away for a moment, but slowly realized what was happening. Crowley was holding him.

Aziraphale kept crying, tears now soaking in to Crowley's chest, instead of his shoes.

"Angel, you're alright." Crowley whispered, "You're alright."

Aziraphale hiccuped, his breath getting caught in his lungs. Nothing felt alright. Alpha Centauri didn't sound so bad right now. 

Crowley fidgeted a bit, trying to find the right words to say. None of them wanted to be found. It was like they were hiding in the bushes or under a rock. 

"I mean this with every word that I am, which... Okay, might not be a lot, but.." He paused and took a breath in. Aziraphale knew Crowley was holding back. He could feel it.

The air surrounding them turned cold, or just appeared colder than it was before. Crowley's stared anywhere but in to Aziraphale's eyes now.

Aziraphale had started to calm down. Tears still found their way to the ground and his shoes, but Crowley wasn't going to say it. He had to. Aziraphale had to be the one.

He knew he had to be the one.

"I love you." 

That was all Crowley needed. He rested both hands on the side of Aziraphale's face, using them to pull him that last bit closer. 

He brought their lips together, passionately kissing the agent of Heaven before him. 

They broke for air at their own choice (because it's not like they needed any oxygen) and their lips hovered over one another, brushing, but not together.

"Oh, angel.." Crowley whispered, running a hand through Aziraphale's hair. 

"1941.. You saved my books. You.. You cared about me.. Oh, Crowley how I've loved you since." Aziraphale stated, leaning in to the demon's touch.

Unintentionally, Crowley felt a small pain inside of him. Eden. It had been since Eden for him. He'd loved Aziraphale for thousands of years. 

He tried to push it down. It really didn't matter. Aziraphale had said what he had been longing for. That was what truly mattered.

He kissed Aziraphale again, deeper this time. The angel gripped Crowley tight, hands twisting up in his scarf.

Once they broke again, Crowley ran his thumb along Aziraphale's jawline. His heart beat was loud in his ears.

"I love you, angel." 

Aziraphale now knew what the love he was sensing was.


End file.
